


Pretty

by elusiverose



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hair Brushing, POV Third Person, Talking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusiverose/pseuds/elusiverose
Summary: Shioriko is unable to take her eyes off Shizuku during one of her plays, and the Nijigasaki girls, mainly Kasumi, tease her about it. Flustered, Shioriko goes to the backstage to see Shizuku before her next act, and they have a tender talk as Shioriko brushes Shizuku’s hair.
Relationships: Mifune Shioriko/Ousaka Shizuku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> totally self-indulgent shioshizu fic (´ ω `♡) i liked them together even before the new scan came out and i totally freaked out because that means i have content and more reasons to ship them hehe  
> i haven’t read all sifas stories involving shioriko so hope she isn’t too ooc, also shizuku is my best girl so hope i did her justice!!  
> note: english isn’t my first language  
> disclaimer: i don’t own love live!  
> lastly, hope you enjoy the sapphics!!

Shioriko couldn’t take her eyes off her. It was a goal she failed to accomplish every single time her eyes darted to the stage. Mouth half-open, eyes sparkling, face blushed; she was the embodiment of being mesmerised. She knew Shizuku was good at acting, but _that_ good? Just _whoa_. When the first act ended, Kasumi had to wave a hand in front of Shioriko to get her out of her trance.

“Earth to Shioriko!”

“Eh? Oh, sorry. I spaced out.”

“ _Spaced out_? You were absolutely _drooling_.”

“I was _not_.”

“Calm down.” Emma had to intervene before they started bickering again. “Shizuku wouldn’t like seeing her best friend and girlfriend fighting _again_ , would she?”

“Whatever.” Kasumi groaned. “She _was_ drooling.”

Deciding to not engage in that conversation again, Shioriko kept her cool. “She’s pretty. I like to look at her.” She mumbled very lowly.

With a giggle, Ai put her hand on Shioriko’s shoulder. “She’s pretty indeed. And she acts really well, I don’t blame you for getting awestruck.”

“I wasn’t– you know, never mind, I’m going to the backstage.” Standing up, Shioriko walked away before the rest of girls could notice her even redder face.

“True, Shizuku isn’t appearing in the next scene.” Karin said, ignoring how Kasumi kept mocking Shioriko even once she was gone. “Should we go to the backstage too and cheer her up?”

Before any of them could move, Rina took her notebook away from her face, and spoke. “I think we should wait for her next break between scenes.”

“Oh? Why?” Ai tilted her head.

“I could be wrong, but it looked like Shioriko wanted some alone time with her.”

Ayumu nodded from her chair. “Rina’s right. Let’s give them some privacy this time, I’m sure both would love it.”

“Oooh.” Ai wiggled her eyebrows and went to hug Rina. “You’re so perceptive, Rinari.”

Quickly moving to the backstage, Shioriko looked for Shizuku, who wasn’t anywhere to be seen. _The changing room_ , she thought, and knocked on its door. “Shizuku? It’s me.”

“Give me a second!” Shizuku’s soft voice was immediately heard from the inside of the room. “You can come in now.”

Shioriko opened the door and used her back to close it. The other girl had changed her outfit and was looking for something inside the dresser, sitting in front of it. “Did you like it? It was just the first act, but still.”

“It was really good. You were…” Remembering how the other girl looked on the stage, Shioriko blushed, and silently thanked Shizuku wasn’t looking at her. “… Incredible. As always.”

“You don’t have to be subjective just because you’re my girlfriend. I’m always willing to hear constructive criticism.” Shizuku reassured.

“I’m being both subjective _and_ objective. You know I wouldn’t lie to you.” Shioriko spoke as she got closer.

“True enough.” Shizuku giggled as she took a hairbrush from one of the dresser’s drawers. “Finally, here it is.”

Before Shizuku could do anything, Shioriko’s hand took her wrist. “May I?”

“Oh.” Shizuku looked at her girlfriend’s reflection behind her in the mirror. “Of course. I have ten minutes before my next appearance.”

“That’s more than enough.” Shioriko took the hairbrush and started to slowly brush Shizuku’s hair. Shioriko was aware that Shizuku was very careful when it came to taking care of her hair, so she was cautious to not tangle it up or pull. “The others also came to see you.”

“I’m really glad they found time despite of how busy they are.”

“They promised they would come after all.”

Shizuku’s happy smile was enough to know she really appreciated seeing her beloved friends among the public. “You’re also part of the school idol club. We all treat you as our friend, right?”

“… Most of you, yes.” Shioriko looked away for a second. She didn’t look angry; her expression was more like exasperated.

“Did you argue with Kasumi again?”

“Argue isn’t the right word, she was teasing me non-stop. And she _knows_ I don’t like it.”

Shizuku sighed. “I told her to stop doing it… it can’t be helped. What did she tease you about this time?”

Shioriko’s hand trembled for a second as her entire face heated up. “Nothing important.”

“Your face says otherwise.” Shizuku said with a tiny frown, clearly not buying it. “Was she mean to you?”

“N-no.”

“Did she tell you her _I’ll always be cuter than you_ speech again?”

“Thankfully, she didn’t.” Shioriko murmured as she left the hairbrush on the dresser’s table.

“Then?”

“It’s– ugh.” Shioriko’s inner debate about telling or not telling Shizuku about it was making her feel incredibly embarrassed. Thinking about it for a second time, even if she didn’t tell her, any of the other girls would probably do it sooner or later. And she’d rather tell Shizuku the truth herself than her hearing it from anyone else. “She teased me because I kept looking at you.”

Shizuku widened her eyes and turned around as she stood up, noticing Shioriko was struggling to even look at her. Shizuku’s hand took Shioriko’s gently as she waited until the other girl found the courage to lock their eyes again. “You’re lovely, you know?”

“Stop it, it’s embarrassing. I should have been focused on the play and all the performers, and instead–” She was cut off by a kiss.

Even if she was a bit taken aback at first, Shioriko didn’t hesitate to kiss Shizuku back, her arms wrapping around her girlfriend’s back. Slowly pulling back, Shizuku pressed their foreheads together. “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It flatters me, honestly.”

“Really?”

“I don’t lie to you either.” Shizuku poked the other girl’s nose with a finger. “Though now I should be going, my scene is next.”

“Right, let’s go.”

Everyone was moving from one place to another in the backstage, and Shizuku’s club mates were already calling her so she could get ready. No one was surprised by Shioriko’s presence – she was both Shizuku’s girlfriend _and_ the president of the student council.

Just when Shizuku was about to position herself right behind the curtain, Shioriko took her arm. “Wait.” She whispered.

“Hm?”

“I know you learnt your role by heart, but still… good luck.” With a hand, Shioriko took Shizuku’s chin, and brought the other girl’s lip to hers. The kiss was brief, but still sweet and gentle. Shioriko wasn’t the one who usually initiated kisses but she was getting more straightforward. “You’ll do as amazing as always.”

Still blinking after they pulled away, Shizuku felt like she was melting, and pulled Shioriko into a hug. After pulling back, she mouthed the words _I love you_ before going back to the play.

When it came to loving Shioriko, Shizuku definitely wasn’t acting.


End file.
